


Week One

by crazyc0lors



Series: Adventures in Wammy's House [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Wammy's House Era (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyc0lors/pseuds/crazyc0lors
Summary: It has only been a week since L arrived in Wammy's House and he's having trouble getting settled in.
Relationships: L & Watari | Quillsh Wammy
Series: Adventures in Wammy's House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862170
Kudos: 18





	Week One

8-year-old L peeks around the corner into the hallway in Wammy's House, checking to see if anyone was coming. Nope, all clear.

Barefoot, he silently scurries across the hallway, just in case. He breaths a small sigh of relief when he makes it and keeps walking to his new room, stopping in front of the door. He pauses, looks around, then goes into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Why can't I have a room that is closer to the bathroom?" he mutters to himself, plopping onto the bed. 

He is busy thinking to himself about all the routes around the orphanage and which ones people use the least when he hears a knock on the door. 

"It's me," Watari says from the other side, knowing L probably isn't gonna answer. 

He is right, but this time, to his surprise, he hears a muffled "come in" from in the room. 

He goes in and sees the boy laying on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank face. 

"I came in here to talk," Watari tells the child, sitting at the edge of the bed. L looks at him with his big, grey eyes and Watari couldn't help but smile. "Is that okay?" 

"Fine," L sighs, sitting up to face the man properly. 

"First, I want to ask and see how you're doing so far. I know the change was hard, so I want to make sure you get comfortable," Watari begins. 

"I'm fine," L tells him, looking down at his hands, which were resting in his lap. 

"You sure?" Watari asks him, concern showing. L nods quickly, wanting to move on. 

"Okay." Watari knows this will be hard, but he is willing to try his best. So, for now, he will let that answer pass. "What I wanted to talk to you about next is about how well you're doing in your classes. You exceed the other children by far, and I'm curious to see if you are interested in undergoing another, harder, curriculum." 

L brightens a little at that. He enjoys challenges and, to him, the school Watari has forced him to do - yes, forced - is too easy. And there's no challenge in that! 

"You want to do that?" Watari asks, seeing L's expression. The boy nods quickly again, this time in eagerness. This is the first exciting things for him, and Watari can tell that this won't be the last - at least, he hopes. 

"I can set that up for you tomorrow, then," Watari tells the child. 

For the first time - and not the last time - L gives off a small, shy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was kinda boring. But it'll get more exciting in the next part!


End file.
